Siapa yang harus aku pilih?
by Chiko Yumi
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE. Kedua saudara Gempa bertengkar hanya untuk merebut dirinya dan mereka mulai menyatakan perasaan masing-masing dan Fang yang sudah menyukai Gempa sejak dulu membuat masalah ini menjadi rumit. siapa yang harus dia pilih atau dia juga menyukai mereka bertiga. warn : SHO-AI, dll.
1. Chapter 1

A.N : HAI teman-teman dan kakak-kakak semua, perkenalkan chiko author baru nginap di fandom Boboiboy ini.

INI FICT PERTAMAKU JADI MUNGKIN BANYAK KESALAHAN *dicakar harimau bayang*

Hehe begitulah, jadi silahkan dinikmati yaa~ *emang makanan* #plak

Bagi yang tidak suka gak usah baca, tombol back selalu setia bersama anda(?)

.

**Boboiboy milik animonsta ^^**

**Warn : OOC, BL, Typo, gak sesuai EYD, dll.**

**Pairing : HAREM! Gempa**

**Judul gak nyambung sama alurnya :3**

.

Happy reading~~

Saat itu hujan deras, seorang pemuda beriris gold sedang memasak sesuatu untuk kedua kakaknya agar mereka merasa lebih hangat dan nyaman.

"Gempa, kamu mau masak apa?" tanya sang kakak kedua kepada adiknya yang sedang memasak.

"Sedang membuat sup, oh ya, kak tolong bangunin kak Hali ya" pinta Gempa pada Taufan.

"Oke~, Gempa manis~" goda Taufan kemudian segera berlari kelantai atas sebelum Gempa mengamuk.

"KAK TAUFAN!" tuh kan, dia teriak dengan wajah memerah.

Taufan segera pergi kekamar kakak tertua mereka, ia sering membangunkannya dengan cara yang ekstrim seperti menyumbat saluran pernafasan sang kakak saat masih tertidur dan berlanjut dengan acara gulat the movie dengan campuran teriakan Taufan yang berakhir salah satu tubuhnya akan lebam atau patah. Setelah sampai ia membuka pintu kamar sang kakak dengan cara perlahan kemudian jalan berinjit sambil memegang terompet yang entah didapatkannya darimana, selanjutnya-

TEEEETTTTT!

GUBRAK!

"TAUFAN!" –Taufan segera meniup terompetnya tadi, setelah bunyi suara itu kemudian diiringi suara benda (baca : seseorang) yang jatuh dari atas tempat tidur sambil berteriak kepada adiknya yang super jahil itu, kemudian Halilintar segera-

"AHH! SAKIT KAK HALI!" –memelintir lengan Taufan, yap gulat the movie sudah dimulai, diiringi teriakan kesakitan dari sikembar tengah yang tidak pernah jera atas keisengannya.

Kemudian suara yang berasal dari lantai bawah segera menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"Kak Hali, kak Taufan, makanannya sudah siap!" seru sang adik kepada mereka.

Halilintar dan Taufan segera pergi menuju lantai bawah diruang makan tempat dimana Gempa sedang menunggu mereka sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat mereka berdua seketika membeku dan berpikir _'dia sangat manis kalau tersenyum'_ secara bersamaan.

"Kakak kenapa bengong, ayo makan nanti supnya keburu dingin lho" ucap sang adik yang kebingungan melihat tingkah laku kedua kakaknya yang sedang berdiam diri didekat tangga. Kemudian saat mendengar suara sibungsu membuat mereka cepat tersadar dari dunia antah barantah atau dunia fantasi mereka.

Suasana diruang makan itu sangat hening yang terdengar hanya dentingan peralatan makan yang sedang mereka gunakan. Canggung akan suasana disekitar, Gempa segera berbicara pada kedua kakaknya untuk menghilangkan kesunyian ini.

"Kak Hali dan kak Taufan kenapa melamun tadi?" tanya Gempa pada kedua kakak kembarnya dan yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Halilintar dan cengengesan gak jelas dari Taufan.

"Gak ada kok, aku cuma kepikiran kalau kamu itu sangat manis~" yap si Taufan mulai menggoda Gempa lagi yang segera mendapat hadiah lemparan sendok sayur dari Halilintar sedangkan Gempa wajahnya mulai memerah lagi.

"Aduh... sakit~, kak Hali kejam!" rengek Taufan dengan air mata buayanya, yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Halilintar.

"Bodo amat" hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh Halilintar dan segera melanjutkan makannya, sebenarnya ia sangat marah saat Taufan menggoda Gempa atau dibilang ia sedang cemburu.

"Huft... terserah, Gempa aku sudah selesai" ucap Taufan, dia segera mencuci piring kemudian setelah selesai dia mendekati sang adik lalu menciumnya tepat dipipi, membuat wajah Gempa merona karena malu. Sedangkan Halilintar menatap tajam dirinya yang dibalas senyum ejekan oleh Taufan.

"Eh... KAK TAUFAN MESUM!" setelah sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi kemudian Gempa berteriak saat suara tawa Taufan terdengar dari lantai atas.

"hahahahaha..."

"Sudahlah Gempa, ayo selesaikan makannya, kakak ingin bicara denganmu nanti" Halilintar menghibur Gempa sambil mengelus punggung sang adik yang lagi ngambek.

"Baik"

"Kakak tunggu diruang keluarga" setelah mengucapkan kata itu ia segera pergi meninggalkan Gempa yang sedang melanjutkan makannya.

SKIP TIME~

Setelah selesai makan Gempa segera pergi keruang keluarga untuk menemui Halilintar, disana dia melihatnya sedang menonton televisi, kemudian Gempa segera mendekati sang kakak dan duduk disebelahnya. Merasa ada yang mendekatinya Halilintar segera menoleh dan mendapati adiknya sedang menatap kearahnya kemudian memberi isyarat agar sibungsu segera duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kak Hali ingin bicarakan?"

"Begini, hmm... gimana mau bilangnya ya?" kata Halilintar sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah bilang aja kak"

"Baiklah.."

Halilintar mengambil nafas secara perlahan kemudian menghembuskannya sampai ia merasa sedikit tenang, kemudian dia melihat kearah Gempa dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sang adik yang lagi-lagi blushing.

"Kak Hal-umph.." mata Gempa membulat saat bibir mereka berdua bertabrakan. Awalnya Halilintar hanya menciumnya secara lembut kemudian menjadi liar yang membuat Gempa mendesah.

"hum.. kahk-eng Ha-hah.. umph"

Lidahnya kemudian memasuki goa sang adik menjilat, mengabsen semua gigi Gempa, dan melakukan pertarungan lidah. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menjilati leher sang adik yang membuat Gempa mendesah sekaligus berteriak.

"AHH...KAK ENGH... TOL-TOLONG Hah.. BERHENTI ...HAH!" setelah puas Halilintar segera menghentikan aksinya kemudian melihat wajah Gempa yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kak..?" Gempa berucap dengan lesu yang terdengar jelas oleh Halilintar. Melihat adiknya seperti itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"eng... maaf Gempa, aku sebenarnya gak maksud begituan a-a-aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku mencintaimu melebihi batas persaudaraan" jelas Halilintar sedikit gugup tapi melihat adiknya gemetar ia segera memeluknya agar Gempa bisa tenang.

"Maafkan aku Gempa, sungguh aku benar-benar mencintaimu" kemudian setelah berucap demikian Halilintar merasakan sepasang tangan yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya saat dia melihat ternyata Gempa membalas pelukannya yang membuat Halilintar senang.

"Kamu boleh menjawabnya saat kamu sudah siap, tidak perlu dijawab sekarang" kata Halilintar sambil tersenyum kearah adiknya.

"Iya, kak. Kakak sudah Gempa maafin kok" setelah mengatakannya kemudian sang adik membalas senyum kakaknya dengan perasaan lega bercampur kaget. Lega karena sang kakak yang membuat dirinya nyaman serta kaget saat melihat kakaknya tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Terima kasih ya"

"Hum.." mereka masih berpelukan.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata sudah menyaksikan adegan berciuman itu kemudian dia mendelik tajam kearah sang kakak yang sudah berani mengambil first kiss sang adik dan juga orang yang ia cintai.

"Cih.. dasar tsundere" kemudian dia berbalik pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya.

"Sudah kak, ayo kita tidur hari sudah larut nih.." saran Gempa pada kakaknya yang masih asik memeluk dirinya layaknya sebuah boneka.

"Baiklah" jawab Halilintar sambil mengacak rambut adiknya. Kemudian mereka menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

Dan tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya bahwa besok adalah hari terburuk mereka...

**(TBC OR DELETE?)**

A.N : AKU INI BUAT APAAN SIH?! *histeris sambil jedukin kepala*, hue.. ini apaan #woi

Hehe makasih semua yang mau mereview fict gaje pertama chiko ini ^^

Menurut kalian ini dilanjut ato end aja ato didelete ato *woi* #digebukin

Sekian aja chiko pengen tau respon kalian semua oh kalo soal nama, panggil aja chiko-chan ato yumi-chan hehe.

Chiko adiknya kak neo jadi tadi dia nitip surat *lu kira apaan?!*

Bagi fict nya yg belum lunas *lo kira utang* #plak, dia bakalan hiatus dulu soalnya tugas sekolahnya pada numpuk semua wkwkwwk :D

Oke segitu aja pesan chiko ^_^

BAGI YANG BERKENAN CHIKO MOHON REVIEW NYA ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo~ chiko balik lagi nih :3

*meluk kaki para readers* MAAF CHIKO TELAT UPDATE! . *ditendang*,

Fict ini dibantu buatin ama kak Neo jadi chiko bingung nih nentuin alurnya, abisnya dia lagi bersiap pergi kemping *ngapain elu curcol dek*, dan maaf chiko juga gak bisa balas review semuanya huee...*nangis gaje* /disepak.

Jadi terima kasih kritik, saran, dan semangat semuanya untuk chiko, jadi seneng deh~ khukhu dan tanpa banyak bacot lagi langsung masuk saja *masuk kemana?* /dibunuh.

**Chara disini milik animonsta studios**

**Cerita milik saya /dirajam/**

**DLDR**

**Happy reading...**

Pada pagi harinya Gempa segera bersiap membuat sarapan untuk kedua kakaknya, dia menggunakan celemek dan dengan cekatannya mengubah semua bahan mentah itu menjadi makanan yang enak. Kemudian dia menyiapkan tiga piring nasi goreng dengan teh panas yang diletakkan diatas meja makan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya dan ada sesuatu yang berat dibahu sebelah kanannya.

"Selamat pagi Gempa~" ucap Taufan dengan nada manja pengen dielus bak kucing(?).

"Pagi juga, kak Taufan." Balas Gempa dengan senyum yang manis dan Taufan ingin sekali mencium sang adik jika saja dia sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya.

"Hei, kalian tidak mau makan?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan sikembar tengah yang ternyata sibiangnya adalah Halilintar. Dia sudah duduk melihat aksi Taufan saat memeluk Gempa sebelumnya. Taufan mulai mendelik tajam kearah sang kakak dan segera dibalas oleh Halilintar, terlihat sengatan listrik saat mata mereka saling bertatapan. Kemudian Taufan duduk sendiri sedangkan Gempa dipaksa duduk disebelah Halilintar.

Saat sedang sarapan keadaan memang hening layaknya disebuah kuburan(?), dan secara tiba-tiba suasana itu pecah saat Halilintar membuka suaranya.

"Gempa?" sang adik langsung menanggapi panggilan sang kakak dan segera menoleh kearah Halilintar.

"Ya kak Hali, ada apa?" tanya Gempa sambil memiringkan kepalanya yang ingin sekali Halilintar memeluk sang adik sampai kehabisan nafas sambil mencubit pipinya yang chubby. Tapi, ia harus menahan hasratnya sama seperti Taufan.

"Begini... kamu ada acara nanti siang?" tanya Halilintar.

"Ehh...memangnya kenapa kak Hali tanya begituan?" tanya Gempa balik sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Gak ada cuma pengen nanya aja, gak boleh?"

"Boleh aja, iya Gempa akan pergi ke belanja siang ini." balas Gempa sambil menyuapi makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Sama siapa?"

"Sendirian saja, kak Hali sama kak Taufan jaga rumah dan jangan buat keributan, please~" pinta Gempa pada kedua kakaknya sambil menggunakan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ miliknya yang membuat wajah kedua kakak ini segera memerah dan jantung mereka berdegup kencang.

"I...i...iya, baiklah." Jawab mereka berdua gugup dengan wajah yang masih merona.

"Ehm... Gempa." Ini adalah suara Taufan yang sedang memanggil sang adik dan author baru nyadar ternyata dia sedari tadi hanya menjadi obat nyamuk.

"Iya kak Taufan, ada apa?" tanya Gempa sambil menoleh kearah Taufan.

"Gak ada, aku cuma rindu dengan suara mu saat kamu pergi belanja nanti."

Krik krik krik krik

Gombalan Taufan tadi sukses mendapatkan tatapan datar dari kedua saudaranya dan tak berapa lama kemudian...

BRAK

Sebuah panci mendarat dengan mulusnya diwajah Taufan dan pelakunya tak lain adalah kakak sulungnya sendiri, Halilintar.

"Gombalan itu sudah kuno gak usah dipakai juga, bego." Ketus Halilintar sambil menatap Taufan dengan nanar.

"Eh... kak Taufan tidak apa apakan?!" panik Gempa sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera saja mengambil sapu tangan kemudian mengobati wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dan lebam akibat ulah Halilintar.

Halilintar dan Taufan yang melihat aksi sang adik secara mendadak membuat mereka menjadi kaget, kecuali untuk Taufan perasaannya kaget dan gembira menjadi satu sedangkan Halilintar mulai menggeram marah sambil mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat raut wajah kemenangan dari Taufan.

'_Cih! Dasar pengganggu, awas kau nanti' _geram Halilintar sambil menatap Taufan dengan tajam.

"Auw.. pelan pelan Gempa sakit nih~" keluh Taufan dengan nada manja yang dibuat buat.

"Iya kak Taufan maaf, Kak Hali gak usah gitu sama kak Taufan. Nanti kalau dia kenapa napa bagaimana?" nasehat Gempa pada kakak tertuanya sambil masih mengelap wajah Taufan.

"Terserah saja." Jutek Halilintar dan kemudian berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci piring. Selesai mencuci piringnya, ia segera pergi menuju kamar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan membuat Gempa khawatir.

"_maafkan aku Gempa sungguh aku benar-benar mencintaimu"_

Perkataan Halilintar saat itu membuat Gempa membulatkan matanya, ia sadar kalau kakaknya cemburu. Tapi, ia sendiri masih belum mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Gempa kenapa melamun?" pertanyaan dari Taufan sukses membuat Gempa kembali kedunianya kembali.

"Engh... gak apa apa kok, kak. Oh ya, Gempa mau bersiap pergi belanja yaa~" sebelum Gempa melangkahkan kakinya ternyata tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dan saat dia melihat kebelakang. Wajahnya dengan sang kakak hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dan...

CUP~

Mata Gempa membulat saat Taufan menciumnya tepat dibibir. Tapi, ciuman Taufan tak seliar Halilintar, ciumannya terasa begitu lembut dan tak lama kemudian Taufan melepaskan ciumannya. Kemudian melihat wajah sang adik yang warnanya sudah melebihi warna kepiting rebus.

"A...a..apa i..itu..tadi...kak?" tanya Gempa dengan gugup sambil menunjuk Taufan.

"Begini Gempa...engh... aku sebenarnya jatuh cinta padamu." Balas Taufan sesaat setelah dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"A... –" belum selesai Gempa ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tiba tiba telunjuk Taufan sudah ada didepan bibirnya menyuruhnya untuk diam dan Gempa menurutinya.

"Nanti saja dijawab saat kau sudah memantapkan hati, oke." Kata Taufan dengan riang.

"Baiklah..., Gempa mau pergi belanja dulu kak." Pamit Gempa pada Taufan setelah itu terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup.

Tak berapa lama setelah Gempa pergi kemudian Halilintar segera turun dan menemui Taufan setelah itu...

DUAGH

Sebuah pukulan menghampiri pipi Taufan dan membuatnya terjatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki tadi kemudian dia menyentuh pipinya yang memar akibat pukulan Halilintar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" protes Taufan tidak terima apa yang sudah diperbuat sang kakak.

"DASAR KURANG AJAR BERANI SEKALI KAU MENCIUM GEMPA, DASAR PENCURI!" teriak Halilintar dengan amarahnya yang sudah tidak bisa ditahannya lagi.

"KAU HARUSNYA MALU.. SEMALAM KAU JUGA SUDAH MENCIUMNYA DAN JUGA MENYATAKAN PERASAANMU PADANYA!" Taufan pun juga balas berteriak pada kakaknya.

Dan mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain dan mengambil ancang ancang bersiap menyerang satu sama lain.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Gempa ternyata kedua kakaknya memulai perkelahian mereka dengan alasan merebut sang adik yang sedang pergi berbelanja.

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua ini dan entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat buruk soal ini." Ucap Gempa dengan pelan dengan raut wajah gelisah.

Tanpa dia ketahui ternyata apa yang dirasakannya memang benar...

.

.

**(TBC)**

Kayaknya makin lama makin gaje aja ni cerita *tampang watados*

Maaf semuanya chapter ini chiko buat secara ngebut jadi ya hasil gini *apanya?* :v

Mungkin chapter esok Hali dan Taufan akan memulai action mereka dan juga Fang bakalan muncul nih wkwwk.

Sekian aja dan maaf chiko gak sempat balas review hehe *nyengir*

Chapter dari Fict ini terinspirasi dari kisah kak Neo sendiri saat pergi belanja kekantin dan dia ditraktir oleh dua orang cowo ganteng.

Neo : NGAPAIN LO BONGKAR RAHASIA GUA! *teriak 500 oktaf*

Chiko : AMPUN KAK! *dihajar kak Neo*

~REVIEW PLEASE~


	3. Chapter 3

HAI SEMUA! *teriak-teriak* #dihajar wkwkwk :D

Oke chiko balik lagi dengan fict ini, ada yang nunggu? (re : nggak) ya sudah fict ini gak jadi chiko update #digebukin_rame2.

Sesuai janji Chiko kemarin pada chap ini Fang bakalan muncul HORE! #dilempar

.

**Boboiboy milik animonsta**

**Kalau milik Chiko mah udah Chiko nikahin tuh Fang ama Boboiboy #dibacok**

**Warn : OOC, typo, Yaoi atau sho-ai, de el el.**

**Character disini berumur 19 tahun.**

**Yang gak suka jangan baca.**

**(Happy Reading)**

**.**

_**sebelumnya**_

"_Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua ini dan entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat buruk soal ini," Ucap Gempa pelan dengan raut wajah gelisah._

_Tanpa dia ketahui ternyata apa yang dirasakannya memang benar..._

**.**

**.**

Saat sedang berbelanja, Gempa selalu memikirkan firasat buruk yang dirasakannya sambil melamun sehingga banyak orang yang ia tabrak kemudian meminta maaf pada mereka.

"Kenapa perasaan buruk ini masih ada?" ucap Gempa pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang berjalan didepannya dan ia tidak sempat menghindar sehingga mereka berdua saling bertabrakan.

BUG!

"Aduuuhh," erang Gempa sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Hei kalau jalan lihat lihat dong!" seru seseorang yang ditabrak oleh Gempa tadi.

"Ma–maafkan saya, saya tid–" ucapan Gempa tadi segera berhenti saat ia melihat orang yang ditabraknya. "Fang?!" ucap Gempa membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

Didepannya terduduk seorang pemuda bersurai ungu memakai kacamata berbingkai ungu juga kaos ungu serta celana jeans, pemuda itu bernama Fang.

"Ge-Gempa?" Fang juga membelalakkan matanya saat secara tidak sengaja ia bertatapan langsung dengan Gempa.

**~0^!^0~**

Disebuah cafe terlihat Fang dan Gempa sedang meminum coklat panas yang mereka pesan, suasana disana sedikit canggung antara keduanya sampai akhirnya Fang membuka suaranya.

"Hei Gempa, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Fang.

"Tentu, apa itu?" balas Gempa sambil meminum coklatnya kembali.

"Kenapa kau melamun saat berbelanja tadi?" pertanyaan Fang tadi membuat tubuh Gempa langsung membeku. BINGGO. Bagus sekarang bagaimana cara ia menjawab pertanyaan Fang.

"Sebenarnya aku...aku.." bingung Gempa yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ya?" Fang dengan sabar menunggu kalimat Gempa selanjutnya.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk yang tengah kurasakan saat ini,"

"Maksudmu?"

Kemudian Gempa menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin dan yang terjadi pagi ini, dan dia juga bilang perasaan buruk yang dirasakannya semenjak ia meninggalkan rumah dan kedua kakaknya.

"Begitulah..." ucap Gempa mengakhiri ceritanya dengan lesu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Fang yang mendengar penuturan dari Gempa merasa kaget dan tidak percaya dengan ucapan Gempa.

"Kau bercandakan?!" tanya Fang tidak percaya apa yang diceritakan Gempa tadi. Sejujurnya hati Fang terasa sakit saat mendengarkan cerita dari Gempa tadi.

"Tidak, itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi Fang," jawab Gempa sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Secara tiba-tiba Gempa segera beranjak dari kursinya tetapi dihentikan oleh Fang yang menggenggam lengannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Fang dengan raut wajah gelisah.

"Aku harus pulang, ini sudah lewat seharusnya aku sudah sampai dirumah 20 menit yang lalu," jelas Gempa.

"Tunggu biar aku mengantarmu pulang," kata Fang dan segera menaruh uang minumnya tadi diatas meja counter.

Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, Gempa merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Fang peduli pada dirinya. _'perasaan apa ini?'_ batinnya sambil menundukkan kepala agar wajahnya yang memerah tidak terlihat oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Oi! Gempa kau mau pulang atau tidak nih!" teriak Fang didekat parkiran mobil.

Sontak Gempa langsung tersadar dari lamunannya tentang perasaan yang sedang menggebu didalam hatinya.

"E-eh! I-iya tunggu aku!" kaget Gempa sambil berlari kecil menuju tempat Fang.

Entah kenapa Fang senang bisa bersama dengan Gempa biarpun sebentar. Senyuman lembut segera terukir dari bibir pemuda oriental tersebut saat melihat wajah Gempa yang memerah akibat berlari tadi.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?" tanya Fang sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Gempa.

"Gak apa apa kok! Cuma sedang memikirkan Kak Hali sama Kak Taufan sedang apa ya?" kilah Gempa dan segera masuk ke mobil ferari Fang.

Segera saja Fang masuk ke pintu satunya lagi dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Oh begitu, aku yakin Kakakmu baik baik saja," yakin Fang pada Gempa yang masih khawatir. Segera mobil Fang bergerak menuju rumah Gempa.

"Kuharap begitu," ucap Gempa lemas.

"Hei jangan murung dong," hibur Fang saat melihat Gempa mulai murung kembali.

"Eh hehe aku gak murung kok. Oh ya, Fang sejak kapan kau pindah kesini? Dan dimana kau tinggal?" tanya Gempa sambil mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Sebenarnya semenjak mereka tamat dari SMA Fang pindah ke kuala lumpur untuk melanjutkan cita citanya menjadi seorang dokter disebuah universitas dan ada satu hal yang sampai saat ini yang masih belum bisa diungkapkan Fang dari dalam hatinya yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun juga yaitu ia mencintai pemuda yang sedang duduk manis disampingnya dengan senyuman lembut terukir diwajah manisnya.

"Sejak kemarin, kalau tempat tinggal aku sih buat sementara dihotel aja, memangnya kenapa?" jelas Fang yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eh gak ada apa apa kok Cuma pengen tanya aja hehe," jawab Gempa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Sebenarnya Gempa merasa tidak enak karena Fang masih belum mempunyai tempat tinggal disini bahkan untuk sementara waktu. _'Kenapa Fang tidak tinggal di rumahku saja ya?'_ pikir Gempa.

Setelah sadar apa yang barusan dipikirkannya segera saja Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Fang menjadi bingung dengan gelagat aneh Gempa.

"Gempa kau kenapa?" tanya Fang. Yah walaupun pandangannya masih lurus kedepan.

Gempa langsung kaget saat suara Fang menghampiri gendang telinganya dan dia langsung menatap kearah Fang.

"Eh! Tidak kenapa napa kok hehe," kilah Gempa sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya kekiri dan kekanan. _'Dasar! Kau ini bodoh sekali Gempa!' _rutuk Gempa dalam hatinya akibat hal konyol tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal dirumahku saja Fang?" reflek Gempa menutup mulutnya karena bertanya sesuatu yang masih terngiang ngiang dikepalanya. _'Gempa bodoh!' _teriaknya dalam batin sekali lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Gempa tadi membuat Fang syok dan kaget ia segera menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan segera menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Kau bertanya apaan tadi Gempa?" tanya Fang sambil memeriksa telinganya apakah ia tuli atau tidak.

"Ma-maukah k-kau ti-tinggal di ru-rumahku sa-saja Fa-Fang?" tanya Gempa kikuk dengan wajah yang memerah seperti jus tomat.

Entah kenapa mendengar pertanyaan dari Gempa tadi membuat perasaan Fang serasa terbang dilangit dan ingin rasanya ia menari nari keluar dari mobil sekarang saking senangnya. Oke mungkin ini memang lebay tapi itulah yang dirasakan Fang saat dengan wajah Gempa yang manis membuatnya ingin melahap pemuda itu sekarang.

"Tentu saja jika kau dan kedua saudaramu tidak keberatan," ucap Fang dengan wajah Yang tidak jauh bedanya dengan Gempa tetapi senyuman tipis terukir di wajah tampannya.

Mendengar respon positive dari Fang tadi membuat Gempa membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan Fang tadi kemudian ia merasa gembira entah karena apa ia sendiri pun tidak tahu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan kok!" ucap Gempa dengan semangat yang membuat Fang langsung mengusap kepalanya sayang.

"Hehe baiklah kita ke rumahmu dulu setelah itu kehotel untuk mengambil perlengkapanku," jawab Fang dengan senyuman menawan membuat wajah Gempa memerah kembali tetapi dengan senyuman tulus yang ia perlihatkan kearah Fang.

"Hum... baiklah tunggu apa lagi ayo!" balas Gempa sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha dasar gak sabaran amat sih," balas Fang sambil tertawa lepas membuat Gempa mengeluarkan cengirannya. Kemudian Fang menjalankan mobilnya kembali menuju kerumah Gempa.

**~0^!^0~**

Setelah sampai dirumah Gempa, Fang memberhentikan mobilnya didepan rumah Gempa.

"Nah kita sudah sampai, sekarang turunlah," ucap Fang sambil menatap kearah Gempa yang sedang kebingungan.

"Eh bagaimana kau bisa tahu ini rumahku?" tanya Gempa tidak percaya membuat Fang menghela nafas lelah.

"Hah... kau ini, dulukan kita sering belajar bersama disini biarpun berakhir dengan perdebatan bersama Halilintar dan perkelahian bersama Taufan," jelas Fang melihat keatap mobilnya sambil mengingat masa masanya bersama ketiga kembar tersebut dengan senyum tipis yang ia sunggingkan.

"Oh iya! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa hahaha," kata Gempa sambil tertawa canggung dengan sifat pelupanya.

"Sudahlah ayo kita turun," ucap Fang.

Kemudian mereka berdua segera menuju pintu masuk dengan Fang yang membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan Gempa. Dan Gempa juga membawa beberapa kantong belanjaannya.

Setelah sampai dipintu rumahnya Gempa dengan semangat yang membara dan melupakan firasat buruknya tadi Gempa segera membuka pintu rumahnya diikuti oleh Fang disampingnya.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Gempa.

Tetapi tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab. Kemana kedua saudara Gempa?

"Kemana Kakak kakakmu Gempa?" tanya Fang bingung sambil melihat sekeliling rumah Gempa.

"Entahlah mungkin mereka berdua ditaman belakang kali," jawab Gempa ngasal. "hei Fang taruh aja kantong belanjaannya disini," tunjuk pemuda manis tersebut didekat meja ruang tamu.

"O-oh oke," balas Fang sambil menaruh kantong belanjaan yang dibawanya tadi.

BUAGH!

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara pukulan terdengar dari halaman belakang rumah 3 saudara kembar tersebut membuat kedua pemuda yang masih berada diruang tamu kaget.

"E-eh a-apa itu!" kaget Gempa sambil menggenggam lengan Fang.

"Tenang Gempa. Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari halaman belakang rumahmu," ucap Fang sambil menenangkan Gempa dan membawanya kehalaman belakang.

Saat mereka sampai ditaman belakang terlihatlah sebuah pemandangan mengerikan bagi Gempa sedangkan Fang sendiri membulatkan matanya tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat ini sungguhan atau ia hanya berkhayal.

"KAK HALI, KAK TAUFAN BERHENTI!" teriak Gempa yang melihat adegan didepannya.

Pemandangan yang sedang terlihat didepan mereka adalah perkelahian antara Halilintar dan Taufan yang ternyata masih berlangsung. Terlihat Kakak pertama mulutnya terluka dan mengluarkan darah serta lebam diseluruh tubuhnya tidak jauh bedanya dengan Halilintar tubuh Taufan juga mengalami lebam dan wajahnya babak belur akibat pukulan sang kakak.

Entah mereka masih bisa mendengar teriakan Gempa atau tidak mereka sama sekali tidak peduli, mereka berdua hanya akan berhenti setelah salah satu diantara mereka ada yang menyerah.

"Dasar brengsek!" teriak Taufan saat Halilintar berhasil menghindari pukulannya.

"Kau sungguh payah dan lemah!" ejek sang Kakak sambil menyeringai kejam.

"Kak Hali, Kak Taufan kumohon hentikan!" teriak Gempa sambil menahan airmata yang sedang terbendung.

"Hiks... hiks... kumohon... hiks," dan Gempa menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Saat menyadari Gempa menangis segera saja Fang berteriak untuk menghentikan aksi yang akan merenggut salah satu nyawa tersebut.

"KALIAN BERDUA BRENGSEK BISAKAH KALIAN MENGHENTIKAN AKSI BODOH KALIAN INI!" teriak Fang dengan amarah yang memuncak dan membuat keduanya langsung berhenti dan menatap Fang.

"Ada apa hah?!" balas mereka berdua tidak terima perkelahian mereka dihentikan begitu saja.

"Kalian bilang ada apa?! Apa kalian tidak lihat Gempa menangis akibat ulah kalian sendiri!" Ucap Fang dengan kesal sambil memeluk Gempa yang menangis berniat untuk menenangkannya.

Kedua kembar tersebut kaget saat mendengar isak tangis yang keluar dari adik yang mereka cintai.

"Hiks... Fang... Hiks..." ucap Gempa terisak isak kemudian membalas pelukan pemuda berkacamata tersebut sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dada bidang Fang dan membuat baju pemuda tersebut menjadi basah.

"Shh... tenanglah Gempa semua sudah berakhir," balas Fang menghibur Gempa sambil mengelus punggung pemuda yang ia cintai tersebut.

Kedua kakak Gempa hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala mereka. Sungguh mereka kesal sangat kesal pada diri mereka sendiri yang begitu teganya membuat sang adik menangis terisak isak didalam pelukan sahabat lama mereka.

Setelah Gempa berhenti menangis semuanya kembali tenang dan hening tidak ada yang mau membuka percakapan diantara mereka sampai keheningan ini segera pecah saat Halilintar membuka suaranya.

"G-Gempa?" panggil sang Kakak sulung kepada Gempa.

Sang adik kemudian menoleh saat melihat kedua kakaknya babak belur akibat perkelahian tadi, mata gempa sembab sehabis menangis dan pipinya memerah.

"Ma-maafkan kami berdua Gempa sungguh," permintaan maaf terlontar dari bibir Halilintar dan Taufan secara bersamaan.

Gempa masih belum mau berbicara dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku se–"

"Kalian tadi kenapa hah?!" ucapan Gempa tadi segera terpotong dengan keluarnya suara Fang yang berisikan nada kekesalan dalam perkataannya.

"Sebenarnya kami..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Nyahahahaha waktunya balas review wuhuuu~ #dipenyet

**K. T –StarSparkleDark1 –K. H :** Makasih buat keep writingnya :D, gitu ya banyak banget yang aneh, maklumlah author pemula hehe.

**Hariken yuu-chan : **Kyaaa rebutin aku sini bang Hali #plakk, haha abaikan saja. Chiko seneng banget kalo Yuu-chan suka cerita ini. Ini udah lanjut kok haha makasih banget udah mau nunggu fict ini.

**Tingdaelin : **Daku juga dilema nih nee-san ama mereka #digerudi taufan. Makasih banget nee-san udah mau baca fict ini hehe jadi malu nih #plakk, makasih buat keep writingnya Nee-san.

**Febri22 : **Gomen kalo chap kemarin singkat amat malah, makasih ya udah mau nunggu :D

**Cherrychan : **wah benarkah? Hehe ini udah lanjut kok makasih banget untuk semangatnya dan gomen gak bisa update kilat karena otak Chiko ini rada lemot #diinjek

**Moccachin :** Kyaa Taufan lo mesum amat #plakk, iya ini emang foursome hehe makasih udah mau nunggu kelanjutan fict ini Ren-san yeeeiii~

**DesyNAP : **mudah mudahan ini udah panjang!

**Rin chan : **#menganga, haha emang singkat ya chap kemaren maklum otak lemot #dibuang, Chiko harap ini sudah panjang. Makasih yaa~

**Rani Nur Fince :** nyehehehe disini yang jadi uke adalah Gempa sekaligus pemeran utama dalam fict ini, makasih udah review :)

**Ayame tsubaki : **nyahaha gomen ayame nee-san disini yg jadi uke cuman Gempa my lovely character in this fandom *sok inggris lu* Gomen nee-san kalo chap kemaren singkat, arigatou reviewnya :D

**Semua reader-readers : **sama dong yak suka Hali OOC #dihajar Hali, benarkah banyak yang nungguin fict ini? #puppy eyes, MAKASIH UNTUK DUKUNGANNYA CHIKO SUNGGUH TERHARU HUHU #nangis bombay. Eh panggil Chiko-chan aja soalnya chiko cuman cewek tulen #pret.

**Krapay11 : **chap 4 belum lagi deng, makasih banget udah mau baca fict abal ini huhu *nangis lebay* #plakk :D

**Onna Na Na : **fictnya aja yang singkat deng, maksih banyak udah mau beri semangat dan juga reviewnya!

**Oke semua udah dibalas dan Chiko pengen nanya nih untuk semua readers kalian mau endingnya Happy or Sad ending?**

**Oke sekian aja makasih.**

_**So can your review here?**_


End file.
